


Les Misérables

by 00Q007Narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Baby!Louis, Fluff, Love, M/M, Omega!Niall, Omega!Perrie, Omega!Zayn, alpha!Harry, cat and mouse chase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Liam Payne has been in prison in Toulon for 19 year for steal a loaf of bread and is under the watchful of the prison's guards and there is one that catches Liam attention a guard by the name of Malik who is an omega!! Liam wants Malik as his omega however Liam is release from Toulon prison and back in the world.</p><p>Will Liam and Malik meet again? Will they be able to be with each other? Or is they past  to hard to forget?</p><p>Omega Perrie Edwards was engaged to an Alpha who got her pregnant and left her as soon as she give birth to a blonde & blue eyed omega baby boy who she called Niall Edwards. Perrie has managed to get a paid job but it is hardily enough to pay for the rent at the hotel that they live in and meals for Niall & her.</p><p>Will Perrie manage to get more money to feed and cloth Niall & her? Will someone help her or take advantage of Perrie? Will Perrie & Niall survive the hardship that they live in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Misérables

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> One Direction - Les Misérables hope you enjoy the prologue of this story that I will start soon ^-^!!
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to @cstyles101 for making the cover for this story ^-^!! Thank you soo much @cstyles101!!

 

**_ _ **

**_1815_ **

**_Twenty six years after the start of the French revolution a king is once again on the throne in France........_ **

**_~~~~~~~_ **

_‘_ _Look down, look down_

_Don’t look them in the eye  
Look down, look down,  
You’re here until you die_  
  
 **Convict one:**    
 _No God above  
And hell alone below_ _  
  
_  
 _Look down, look down,  
There’s twenty years to go_  
  
 **Convict two:**  
 _I’ve done no wrong  
Sweet Jesus, hear my prayer!  
  
 **  
**Look down look down,  
Sweet Jesus doesn’t care_  
  
 **Convict three:**  
 _I know she’ll wait,  
I know that she’ll be true!  
  
  
Look down, look down,  
They’ve all forgotten you_  
  
 **Convict four:**  
 _When I get free you won’t see me_  
Here for dust!

 _Huh!_  
  
  
Look down, look down,  
You’ll always be a slave  
Look down, look down,  
You’re standing in your grave  
  
  
 **Javert:**

_Retrieve the flag.  
Now, prisoner 24601  
Your time is up  
And your parole's begun  
You know what that means?_   
  
**Valjean:**   
_Yes, it means I'm free._   
  
**Javert:**

_No!  
Follow to the letter_

_your itinerary  
This badge of shame_

_you'll show until you die  
It warns you're_

_a dangerous man_

  
**Valjean:**   
_I stole a loaf of bread.  
My sister's child_

_was close to death  
And we were starving._

  
**Javert:**   
_You will starve again  
Unless you learn_

_the meaning of the law._   
  


**Valjean:**   
_I know the meaning_

_of those 19 years_  
A slave of the law!  
  


**Javert:**   
_Five years for what you did  
The rest because_

_you tried to run_  
Yes, 24601.  
  


**Valjean:**   
_My name is Jean Valjean_   
  


**Javert:**  
 _And I’m Javert_  
Do not forget my name!  
Do not forget me,  
24601  
  
Look down, look down  
You'll always be a slave  
Look down, look down  
You're standing in your grave’

**~~~~~**

_Nineteen years!_

 

Nineteen years has he Liam James Payne been a prisoner of Bagne of Toulon, five years for just stealing a loaf of bread for his sister and her son since they were starving and had no food to feed themselves so Liam tried to steal a loaf of bread but was caught. He was sentenced to five year in Bagne of Toulon for stealing the loaf then he had tried to escape a few times from Toulon which increased he sentenced to nineteen years. He had shared his prison cell with a other guy who was in there for stealing an apple from someone’s garden and was sentence for 4 years in prison.

 

What frustrated Liam being in prison was not his situation but one of the guards that guarded their cells, Liam could tell that he was the youngest out of all the guards but that didn’t make him a push over quite the opposite in fact and there were rumour that he was born a gypsy which caused him to have a hard time work in the prison cells however that was not what was frustrated Liam no it was that the fact was Malik was Omega!! The perfect omega for him the Alpha, Malik had tanned sun kissed skin, dark black hair, smouldering brown/yellow eyes, perfect kissable lips, smaller then him and finally the most important perfect width of hips to carry and bear Liam’s children. Liam was determined that he would make Malik  _his_ omega and no one else which meant that he glared or growled at anyone who dared look at Malik in a way that Liam didn’t like.

 

One day the guards moved one of the prisoners to Liam’s cell to be there until he was moved into his new cell Liam got on fine with his cell mate until the man started making degrading comments about Malik which caused Liam to punch him four times and the last one knocked him out cold and Malik come rushing over to their cell. Malik opened the cell door then locked it behind him.

 

“61898!! What the hell were you doing hit him?” Malik said while he looked up at Liam with those beautiful eyes of his so Liam slowly went over to Malik and wrapped his arms around Malik’s waist while resting nose on top of Malik’s head. He drank in Malik beautiful toxic scent which was causing him to harden and for the Alpha wolf to come out to claim Malik but he managed to hold the wolf back since this was not the best placed to claim or mate with his Omega in front of all these people.

 

“Protecting you,” Liam said with a protective growl before placing a kiss on the bottom Malik’s neck then slowly kissing his way up Malik’s neck which cause Malik’s breathing to become shallower and heavier.

 

“I…d-d-don’t need…pr-pr-protecting,” Malik said with stuttering when Liam was kissing Malik’s sensitive area on the neck before gentility nipping at the shell of Malik’s ear which caused Malik to gasp.

 

“Yes, you do my beautiful omega,” Liam whispered into Malik’s ear which cause Malik’s body to stiff before Malik pulled out of Liam’s arms then Malik unlocked the cell door and locked again as soon he got out of the cell. Malik then went to fetch the doctor for the prisoner that Liam had hit and for the rest of that week Malik avoided Liam’s prison cell which cause Liam to smirk with satisfaction that he managed to get under Malik’s skin.

 

~~~~

 

“Retrieve the flag,” Malik ordered Liam so Liam went to the massive flag pole and picked it up and moved it near to where Malik was standing before dropping it onto the ground and Malik went to him.

 

“Now, prisoner 61896 your time is up and your parole's has begun. You know what that means?” Malik said while taking out a yellow sheet of paper from his coat pocket and passing to Liam.

 

“Yes, it means that I am free,” Liam said will holding the paper with a crooked smile.

“No! Follow to the letter of your itinerary, this is badge of shame that you will show until you die and it warns that you are a dangerous man.”

 

“I stole a loaf of bread for my sister's child was close to death and we were starving too.”

“You will starve again unless you learn the meaning of the law.”

 

“I know the meaning of those 19 years as slave of the law!”

 

“Five years for what you did and the rest because you tried to run a few times _,_ 61896.”

 

“My name is Liam James Payne.”

 

“And I’m Malik! Do not forget my name! Do not forget me, 61896,” Malik said sternly at Liam who lean a bit into Malik.

 

“Oh, I won’t forget you Malik my beautiful Omega. I am looking forward to the day we meet again and I can claim you as… _Mine_!!” Liam said so that only Malik could hear before walking up the stair to the top of where he had just been pulling the ship in to dock.

 

**~~~~~**

 

Liam was now wearing a cloak & bag and was standing next to a cross on top of a mountain were no village or no one was seen for miles but only him and he could help because have a crooked smile on his face.

 

_“Freedom at last!!”_

**~~~~~**

 

_Freedom at last_

_How strange that taste_

_Never forget the years,_

_The waste_

_Nor forgive them_

_For what they’ve done_

_They are the guilty_

_Everyone_

_The day begins_

_And now let’s see_

_What this new world_

_Will do for me’_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter please do leave a comment and tell if you think I should write this story or not.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo ^-^


End file.
